


Подарок

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Other, Threesome, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: «Коммандер Найдер вошел в камеру Доктора с букетом цветов в одной руке и со стремянкой — в другой». Порноистория с участием Четвертого Доктора, Найдера и далека.





	1. Глава 1. Непристойные предложения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Present](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357933) by mary_pseud. 



> входит в серию авторского АУ, где война между талами и каледами закончилась, но при этом может читаться как отдельная история. В АУ вписан только эпилог.

Коммандер Найдер вошел в камеру Доктора с букетом цветов в одной руке и со стремянкой — в другой. Глаза ярко сверкали за стеклами очков, но в его теле, скрытом черной формой службы безопасности, ощущалась некоторая напряженность, и это напомнило Доктору о диком животном, готовящемся к прыжку.

Доктор поднялся с металлической койки, на которой сидел. Он был на полторы головы выше Найдера, и в этой ситуации требовалось что угодно, чтобы получить преимущество — хотя бы и подавляя другого своим ростом.

— Что это? — спросил Доктор, глядя на цветы, без сомнения искусственные: проволочные стебли, листья из пластика, яркие светящиеся лепестки — совершенно не похожие на чахлую растительность, встречавшуюся на пустошах. На мгновение Доктор задался вопросом, сделали ли эти цветы похожими на настоящие, вымершие растения Скаро, или же тот, кто их соорудил, никогда не видел живых цветов.

— Подарок тебе, — спокойным голосом ответил Найдер и поднес букет к лицу Доктора: — Нюхай.

Доктора настолько изумило это требование, что он и правда сделал вдох, и только когда пол ушел у него из-под ног, а колени подогнулись, понял, что стоило бы задействовать резервную дыхательную систему.

— Что… это… такое? — пробормотал он, усилием воли встав на колени. Острый, жалящий аромат цветов окружал его со всех сторон, лицо горело и жглось. Аллергия? Яд?

— Распылитель. — Без особой мягкости Найдер подхватил Доктора под руку, поднял и оттащил к койке. Усадив своего пленника, он почти непринужденно прислонил стремянку к стене камеры.

— Полный пыли? — предположил Доктор и неожиданно хихикнул. Голова слегка кружилась. Найдер улыбнулся в ответ; даже это простое выражение на его лице выглядело смертоносным, как нож.

— Всевозможных интересных пылинок, Доктор. Гипнотических наркотиков, мышечных релаксантов, — Найдер наклонился вперед и провел пальцем вдоль воротника его рубашки, — афродизиаков.

— О! — сказал, смутившись, Доктор. Он пристально разглядывал стремянку. Было что-то завораживающее в том углу, под которым она прислонялась к стене камеры: металл, отражающийся от металла. — Знаешь, когда ты зашел ко мне с лестницей, я решил, что ты собираешься предложить мне сбежать… афродизиаков?!

— Да, — ответил Найдер, сосредоточив взгляд на его раскрасневшемся лице. Он наблюдал, как на шее Доктора бьется пульс, как расширяются зрачки, как лежат, распластавшись, его руки на коленях. И на то, что находилось чуть выше колен — тоже. — Конечно, на пришельца они могут и не повлиять.

Он протянул руку и коснулся головы Доктора, запустил пальцы в гущу буйных каштановых кудрей. Его пленник не отстранился — напротив, нерешительно подался навстречу, потерся о ладонь Найдера. Тот коснулся Доктора указательным пальцем свободной руки, затянутой в черную перчатку, обвел нижнюю губу. Голубые глаза Доктора прищурились от удовольствия.

— Великолепно, — выдохнул Найдер. Его пальцы опустились на шею, поглаживая кожу. —Знаю, что сканер безопасности тщательно проверил тебя изнутри и снаружи, но лично я предпочитаю непосредственное участие.

— В каком смысле? — пробормотал Доктор. Он поднял голову и замер, неожиданно загипнотизированный блеском очков Найдера. В резком белом свете камеры они сияли, словно лезвие гильотины.

— Снимай одежду.

Приказ медом потек в уши Доктора, рассеивая волю к сопротивлению.

— О, хорошо… — Пальцы ощущались, словно деревянные, но прохладный воздух камеры принес невыразимое облегчение разгоряченной кожи Доктора. Он выпутался из шарфа, и пальто, и жилетки, и рубашки, раскладывая одежду вокруг себя, разбрасывая по койке, а потом, по сигналу Найдера, прекратил.

Тот, протянув обе руки, положил их Доктору на плечи. Потом провел вниз, прижав к груди, пока его ладони не прикрыли соски.

— Странно: с таким непохожим внутренним строением твой внешний вид кажется настолько обычным, — сказал Найдер тихим и скучным голосом. Его пальцы, затянутые в кожаные перчатки, коснулись ареол и потерлись о мягкую кожу сосков Доктора, ожидая реакции. — Почти калед, хотя цвет твоих волос определенно нестандартный.

— Ну, я всегда был нестандартным человеком, — ответил Доктор, сверкнув одной из своих обычных усмешек.

— А твои зубы слегка настораживают, — задумчиво проговорил Найдер, отвлеченно разглядывая его рот. — Но ты, кажется, реагируешь на меня совсем неплохо, так?

— Ну и что? Во всем этом нет… — Найдер неожиданно сжал отвердевшие соски, и Доктор задохнулся от чистого наслаждения, которое прокатилось по всему телу после этого легкого прикосновения. — …ничего «неплохого».

— Твое мнение значения не имеет, — ответил Найдер, вычерчивая пальцами небольшие круги на груди Доктора, взъерошивая каштановые волоски. — Значение имеет только то, что здесь и сейчас я командую. Я — коммандер. Можешь звать меня так.

— Что? О, да, да, конечно… Коммандер, — вспомнив, добавил Доктор. Прикосновение затянутых в перчатки пальцев Найдера было удивительно чувственным, хотя пальцы казались твердыми, словно стальные прутья. 

— И ты будешь мне подчиняться.

Раскрасневшись, Доктор уронил голову.

— Да. Нет, погоди! Конечно, я не стану тебе подчиняться! — Собрав обрывки самоконтроля, Доктор поднял взгляд на своего тюремщика.

— О, серьезно? — спросил Найдер, прекращая ласки. — Ну что же, если ты так хочешь…

— Хочу!

— …тогда, может, мне стоит взять лестницу, и цветы, и заглянуть в камеру к одному из твоих спутников? — Найдер наклонился ближе и указал на букет, который, отброшенный за ненадобностью, валялся теперь в углу камеры. — И оставить тебя одного, представляющего то, чем я занимаюсь… 

— Нет! — Доктор содрогнулся всем телом. Что за ужасный выбор предлагал Найдер! Его спутники, беспомощные, в этих руках, которые сейчас касаются его собственной кожи и напоминают о готовых терзать звериных когтях.

В качестве замены, если он правильно понял намерения Найдера, можно предложить себя, стать живым щитом, попасть под удар, удовлетворить его собой. Но на этот выбор тлетворно влияла похоть, пульсирующая по венам, похоть, требовавшая прикосновений и жаждущая касаться сама. Доктор знал, что это только наркотики, но почему-то не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы стряхнуть с себя их влияние.

После невидимой со стороны внутренней борьбы сопротивление вытекало из него, словно вода в песок. Ссутулившись, Доктор сказал негромко:

— Я… буду подчиняться твоим командам. Коммандер.

— А! — выдохнул Найдер, наслаждаясь покорностью в голосе Доктора. Ради таких моментов он жил. Он выпрямился, опустив руки вдоль тела. — Тогда я приказываю тебе потрогать меня и сказать, что ты обнаружишь.

Довольно туманный приказ, и оглушительный грохот возбуждения в ушах Доктора ни разу не помогал держать руки в узде. Но тот медленно протянул их вперед и прижал одну из ладоней к животу Найдера. Кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что Доктор ощущал каждую нить в строгой черной одежде, а его собственная, которая еще оставалась на теле, превратилась в невыносимые оковы.

— Ниже, — скомандовал Найдер, и ладонь Доктора скользнула вниз. Под кителем твердо проступала пряжка ремня, а под ней — еще кое-что твердое. 

— Да, здесь, — выдохнул Найдер, когда рука Доктора коснулась нужного места. — И что ты выяснил?

Теперь Доктор неловко шарил по жарким очертаниям, схваченным в плен черными галифе коммандера, уже обеими руками. Перед глазами висела пелена, цвета казались слишком яркими, но после осторожных поглаживаний он сказал:

— Я понял!

— Еще нет, но теплее.

Доктор оставил без внимания этот довольно раздражающий ответ.

— Ты заправляешь налево.

Найдер шумно выдохнул, пусть это и не было смехом.

— Очень забавно, Доктор. Но не уверен, что ты полностью прав. Может, расстегнешь форму и определишься?

— О, прекрасный, чудесный план, — согласился Доктор. Его руки были достаточно длинными, чтобы он мог раздеть Найдера, не вставая. Китель расстегивался с воротничка, под ним Найдер носил черную нательную рубашку, довольно потрепанную, выцветшую на швах от долгой носки. Он не позволил Доктору снять с него ни первого, ни второго: оставив китель широко расстегнутым, Найдер сдвинул руки Доктора ниже.

Пряжка ремня расстегивалась достаточно легко, чтобы пальцы Доктора справились с ней в момент, но он продолжал держаться за нее, взвешивать в ладони, а прикосновение холодного металла к коже доставляло еще одно чувственное удовольствие.

— Продолжай.

— Да, коммандер, — сказал Доктор и выронил пояс. Тот змеей выскользнул из брючных петель, свернулся кольцом на полу. Галифе застегивались спереди на пуговицы, и, расстегнув верхние две, Доктор невольно облизнул губы, заметив темные волосы, росшие у Найдера снизу живота. Он носил черное исподнее — наверняка и носки у него были черными, и спал он в черных пижамах, решила какая-то часть ослепленного рассудка Доктора, — но, когда галифе расстегнулись и Доктор спустил их до бедер, стало ясно: Найдеру его прикосновения приятны. Возбужденный член моментально рванулся вперед: твердая, длинная выпуклость натянула тонкую ткань. 

— Ты и подштанники с меня снимешь, — сказал Найдер. Опершись одной рукой о стену, прямо над головой Доктора, он наклонился вперед, целиком захваченный знаками внимания, которые оказывал ему пленник. — Медленно. Только губами и зубами. Медленно.

Доктор наклонился вперед. Собственное дыхание, отражаясь от чужого тела, опаляло лицо. Пот Найдера едва ощутимо пах чем-то химическим. Доктор придвинулся ближе, еще ближе, мазнув верхней губой по полоске обнаженного тела прямо под рубашкой. Осторожно взявшись зубами за тонкую резинку и стараясь не зацепить волоски, Доктор отстранился и взглянул вверх.

Лицо Найдера, бескровное и блистательное, было словно у статуи из слоновой кости, рот полуоткрыт, и только скулы слегка окрасились румянцем. Найдер, тяжело дыша, разглядывал свою беспомощную жертву. Ее огромные, подернутые пеленой глаза, огромные черные зрачки, вытеснившие почти всю голубизну. Непокорные кудри, вызывающе гражданские, обрамлявшие раскрасневшееся лицо. Белые зубы и черную ткань, зажатую между ними.

— Продолжай, — затаив дыхание, приказал он, и Доктор соскользнул с койки. Медленно встал на колени, стаскивая подштанники тем ниже, чем ниже опускался сам. В камере было настолько тихо, что Доктор отчетливо слышал стучащий в ушах собственный пульс, слышал, как шелестит, касаясь кожи, ткань, дюйм за дюймом сползавшая с бедер и ягодиц. Все ниже и ниже, и вот наконец показались густые заросли волос и то, что надменно торчало из них, хоть и оставалось еще в плену у одежды.

— До конца.

Ниже Доктор опуститься не мог, пришлось сесть на пол, скрючившись, словно креветка. И, кстати…

— Нет смысла, — сказал, или, скорее, пробормотал он, все еще сжимая резинку в зубах. — Т-ты точно заправляешь н…лево.

Руки Найдера скользнули ниже, осторожно перехватив резинку. Выпустив ее, Доктор отстранился, а Найдер аккуратно спустил подштанники на бедра.

Его член налился возбуждением: узкий ствол, увенчанный огромной набухшей головкой, такой тяжелой, что член клонился вниз, неодолимо напоминая Доктору голландский тюльпан под дождем. Только вот тюльпаны не бывали горячими и не прижимались так настойчиво к лицам людей, и еще их не обрамляли поросшие темными волосками тестикулы, поджатые от возбуждения.

У Доктора зачесались губы. Все лицо чесалось после наркотиков. Хотелось его потереть… или что-то еще. Проснулась потребность прижаться к чужой коже, коснуться другого человека. Ощупать его слишком чувствительными пальцами. Доктор потянулся вперед, чтобы взять Найдера за бедра, но тот оттолкнул его руки прочь.

— Только ртом! — приказал он. — Целуй.

Доктор обиженно надулся, но потом придвинулся ближе, нежно прижавшись надутыми губами к концу его члена. Он был горячим и влажным, и Доктор облизнул нижнюю губу, лаская чужую плоть, которая под его языком (хотя Доктору и пришлось скосить глаза, чтобы это увидеть) заметно раскраснелась и потемнела. Доктор вытянул губы, захватывая больше, и сжал ими головку. Она была достаточно велика: Доктор всерьез забеспокоился, получится ли нормально дышать, когда та окажется во рту.

Он задумался, не сказать ли об этом Найдеру, но тот, прервав мысль, скомандовал:

— Соси.

Доктор раскрыл рот шире, провел языком по стволу снизу, чтобы его смочить, и начал заглатывать член глубже.

Найдер продолжал стоять спокойно, придерживаясь рукой за стену, а второй так крепко сжал бедро, что кожа вокруг пальцев побелела. Пришелец полностью находился в его подчинении, выполнял приказы, и это было чудесно, почти так же, как и его язык, скользивший по члену, как рот, охватывавший его…

— Никаких зубов! — резко приказал Найдер.

Послушно посасывая, работая языком и губами, доставляя удовольствие, Доктор уставился на единственное, на что мог — тонкую полосу кожи живота и нижний край рубашки, которая его скрывала. На теле Найдера остались мелкие, похожие на оспины шрамы от старых ран — вероятно, следы шрапнели. На выцветшем краю рубашки виднелись более темные места, как будто Найдер докрашивал заношенные места ручкой, стараясь скрыть следы времени, но и чернила в итоге выцвели. Наглядная демонстрация той ужасной, разрывающей душу нищеты, в которой на самом деле жили эти люди — под мучительным гнетом тысячелетней войны: даже здесь, в самом сердце власти, нет никакой возможности сменить изношенную рубаху.

У Доктора заболела челюсть, так что он отодвинулся и начал вылизывать Найдера длинными, влажными, неаккуратными прикосновениями, смачивая предложенную ему плоть, чувствуя, как кожа пружинит под языком. Во рту ощущался чужой вкус — кисло-соленый, а влажная, разгоряченная кожа, касавшаяся лица, казалась просто чудом. И Доктору хотелось больше. Хотелось, чтобы этот вкус заполнил его с головой, и этот запах…

С изумлением Доктор понял, что и сам возбудился. Он с трудом попытался вспомнить, когда это случалось в последний раз, но Найдер требовательно заставил его рот вернуться к более важным делам.

Теперь он придерживал голову Доктора обеими руками, несильно подаваясь бедрами вперед и глядя, как член то входит глубже, то выскальзывает изо рта. Но не до конца: он старался, чтобы головка не промахнулась мимо губ Доктора. Найдер слишком часто затыкал рты своим подчиненным, чтобы не догадаться: Доктор может и не справиться с этим.

— Так хорошо, — сказал Найдер и задержал дыхание, когда язык Доктора скользнул по его члену, сдвигая кожу к основанию и посылая новую вспышку наслаждения прямо в мозг. — Очень хорошо, Доктор. Но я поведу себя… невнимательно… если не отвечу тем же.

Он разжал ладони и стряхнул кудри со лба Доктора, чтобы лучше видеть, как тот сосет. Свободную руку он сунул в карман галифе и вытащил плоскую черную коробочку. Затянутые в перчатки пальцы дрожали. Он весь дрожал, чувствуя, как чужие губы двигаются по его члену все с большей и большей настойчивостью, но все же смог нажать четыре кнопки в правильной последовательности.

Дверь камеры открылась, и въехал далек. Доктор покосился влево, и его рот тут же раскрылся от удивления — а Найдер немедленно воспользовался этим преимуществом. Не в силах устоять, он жадно ткнулся в чужой рот, пока его член не обхватило со всех сторон влажно, крепко и горячо — достаточно горячо, чтобы кончить… но не сейчас. Нужно сдерживаться: не сейчас. Найдер вытащил член изо рта пленника и, схватив того за волосы, поднял на ноги.

— Ой, — рассеянно сказал Доктор. Его затуманенные наркотиком глаза пытались разглядеть, что же не так с этим далеком. Форма правильная, бластер на месте, манипулятор… отсутствовал. На месте придатка-вантуза оказалась обшитая резиной дыра. Или отверстие.

Дыра сжалась, хорошо смазанная резина, обрамлявшая ее, радужно заблестела, и Доктор неожиданно понял, что Найдер стоит прямо за ним, прижавшись членом к его одетому бедру, которое может стать раздетым, если пальцы сумеют расстегнуть эти упрямые твидовые брюки, и…

— Вы же это несерьезно, коммандер? — пробормотал Доктор, глядя на смазанное отверстие в броне далека. — Далека совершенно не интересует…

— Далек поступает, как приказано, — ровным голосом ответил Найдер и стянул с Доктора брюки до бедер: достаточно, чтобы обнажить пах, недостаточно, чтобы стреножить. Потом подхватил брюки под низ. Сверкнула бритва, и разрезанная ткань распахнулась, штанины упали. — У меня пульт управления, он подчинится мне так же, как подчинишься ты. А теперь — шаг вперед.

Доктор так и сделал, чувствуя, как член по-дурацки дернулся и встал твердо и прямо. Найдер дышал ему в затылок, одежда на его груди касалась обнаженной спины, но Доктор не сводил глаз с черной, влажной дыры, поджидавшей его.

В отчаянном жесте он протянул руки, обхватив холодный купол далека. Его окуляр глядел прямо Доктору в лицо, а бластер целился прямо в грудь.

— Ты ведь этого не хочешь, — умоляюще произнес Доктор.

— Я не хочу. Я подчиняюсь, — ровным голосом ответил далек. — Войди в меня!

— Давай! — приказал Найдер, и его рука неожиданно скользнула по животу Доктора, кожаной перчаткой по живой коже, сжала умелым движением основание члена и направила в дырку на броне. Колени Доктора слегка подогнулись, он выпрямился, и тогда далек схватил его член и втянул внутрь.

Его крепко сжало чем-то рифленым и холодным — к сожалению, недостаточно холодным, чтобы возбуждение спало. Доктор искренне надеялся, что это не настоящий далек стискивает его своими щупальцами и отростками, а какой-то механизм, обшитый резиной. Резина волнообразно сжималась, извиваясь, а затем пульсируя и вибрируя, и Доктор понял, что заводится все сильнее и сильнее — совершенно против воли. Наркотики вели в его мозгу свою песню, нашептывали, что именно это ему и нужно: поглаживание, влажное прикосновение к плоти. Все тело сосредоточилось на этом…

За спиной что-то глухо лязгнуло. Увлекшись, Доктор забыл о том, как, должно быть, выглядит — с голым задом и животом, крепко прижатым к серой броне далека, — но в конце концов до него дошло, что в камере есть еще кое-кто. Найдер.

Доктор крепко вцепился за броню и использовал эту новую точку опоры, чтобы вонзаться все глубже и глубже в чудесное трепещущее отверстие. Но звуки за спиной не стихали, и в конце концов он, продолжая механически двигать бедрами, обернул голову.

Найдер поставил стремянку прямо у Доктора за спиной и стоял на второй ступеньке. Так его пах находился на одном уровне с пахом Доктора или даже чуть выше. Он так и не застегнул форму, его член (затянутый теперь в тонкую резиновую оболочку, которая была — закономерно! — черной) угрожающе покачивался, а лицо излучало полное, неумолимое спокойствие. Чувство виднелось только в глазах, и этим чувством была жестокая, разрушительная похоть.

— Повернись и продолжай трахаться! — прошипел Найдер, и Доктор так и сделал, слепо уставившись в окуляр далека. Он прикусил губу, потом неожиданно вздрогнул и рванулся вперед, глубже погружаясь в далека, потому что между ягодиц скользнул узкий, холодный наконечник, погружаясь в свою очередь в него самого. Что-то жидкое потекло внутрь. Снова наркотик?

— Теперь стой смирно, — приказал Найдер, и Доктор ухватился за далека, не обращая внимания на бластер, нацеленный прямо в него, на холодные бугры сенсорных полусфер, касавшиеся ног. Но даже острые, концентрированные ощущения в области паха исчезли, и их сменило невыносимое чувство растягивания: Найдер с силой втолкнул громадную, набухшую головку своего члена прямо в наспех смазанный анус Доктора.

Боль была невыносимой. Его словно вывернули наизнанку. Доктор сжал зубы, пытаясь расслабиться, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы ничего не порвалось, а боль все продолжалась и продолжалась. Мышцы хотели сжаться, вытолкнуть захватчика, но вместо этого Доктор сосредоточился на том, чтобы открыться, подчиниться, дать себя покорить.

За спиной раздался неожиданный вздох, а потом ужасное давление ослабело. Найдер вошел, скользнул глубже, пока его бедра не прижались к заду Доктора. Узкий ствол причинял намного меньше мучений, чем крупная головка.

Потом Найдер начал двигаться, сжав ладонями плечи Доктора, и пытка началась снова — уже другая. Пытка наслаждением: Найдер растягивал его, эта невообразимо огромная головка двигалась внутри, касалась, раздвигала — и раньше Доктор никогда не ощущал подобного. Далек снова начал сжимать его собственный член, было приказано двигаться, и Доктор повиновался, он вонзался вперед, вонзался с членом Найдера внутри, обреченно вонзался в глубины своего злейшего врага, он трахал и трахали его, еще, и еще, и еще, а затем, застонав, он кончил, изливаясь в далека, хотя и чувствовал, как Найдер выплескивается в него, заполняя до краев.

Коммандер разжал хватку, и Доктор обессиленно вцепился в далека. Прижав лицо к холодному куполу, он не обращал внимания на шорох надеваемой одежды, на скрип складываемой лестницы, на шуршание, кажется, подбираемого букета.

— Пора прекращать встречаться вот так, — прошептал Доктор далеку, не ожидая ответа. Тот и не ответил.

Голову неожиданно охватило петлей из его собственного шарфа. Найдер, используя шарф как веревку, стянул пленника с далека и вернул на койку. Доктор, мокрый и изнуренный, распластался на ней, глядя на Найдера широко раскрытыми глазами.

Тот окинул Доктора холодным взглядом и почти улыбнулся. Найдер выглядел так же, как и тогда, когда вошел в камеру: волосок к волоску, форма опрятная.

— Одевайся, — приказал он. — Потом ты уснешь. А когда проснешься, будешь помнить, — чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное, Найдер наклонился вперед, его зрачки расширились, — все.

— Да, коммандер, — прошептал Доктор, схватил неуклюжими руками рубашку и натянул на потное тело. Найдер тем временем вместе с далеком убрался из камеры. Забрал лестницу и букет, но оставил истерзанный, случайно оторвавшийся карминно-красный цветок. Доктор понюхал его (никакого запаха, просто пластик и проволока), а потом, прежде чем лечь спать, спрятал цветок в карман.


	2. Эпилог

— Ого! — выдохнул Рейвон себе под нос. Он рассеянно подобрал последнюю страницу и замахал перед лицом, чувствуя, как ветерок колышет волосы. Кожа стала липкой от пота, если не считать других выделений. Когда дыхание достаточно выровнялось и Рейвон решил, что сможет разговаривать связно, то, сполоснувшись, он включил личную аудиолинию (ему установили ее, коль скоро он был учителем). Через пару минут он говорил с Эссель, ассистенткой Найдера — если не считать прочего.

— Я прочитал твой рассказ, — выдохнул Рейвон в трубку. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — промурлыкал из динамика голос Эссель. Рейвон представил ее улыбку в ответ на его слова, на то, как ладно она выглядит в черной форме. — Счастливых именин, Рейвон. Рада, что подарок тебе понравился.

— Этого же на самом деле не случалось, так?

Эссель фыркнула.

— Коммандер абсолютно точно принуждал пленников, с наркотиками или без. Но даже он не настолько извращенец, чтобы использовать далека.

— Это было… довольно реалистично, надо сказать. Мне понравились детали, вроде рубашки Найдера. Я раньше этого не замечал.

— А я замечала. Когда меня впервые приписали к нему, он был ужасным жмотом насчет одежды. Изнашивал ее, пока она с него клочьями не начинала сползать, а потом приказывал заштопать ее, чтобы снова носить. Когда война закончилась и мы провели инвентаризацию в куполе, я сказала Найдеру, что у нас полон склад запасной формы безопасности, и он может, если захочет, надевать новую рубашку хоть каждый день.

— Итак. — Рейвон облизнул губы. — Как собираешься начать этот год?

— Жадно! — рассмеялась она. — Ну… могу попросить Найдера надиктовать это вслух и прислать тебе пленку.

— О, нет, прошу! — тоже рассмеявшись, ответил Рейвон. Мысль о том, как Найдер произносит эти слова, описывает действия, была невыносимо эротичной. Но… — Не показывай ему, он будет в бешенстве.

— Может. А может, и нет.

— Знаешь, — сказал Рейвон, откинувшись на спинку стула и лениво потирая живот, — я, читая, весь перепачкался. Так что отправился в душ. А теперь я сижу здесь, такой вымытый, чистый и голый, как новорожденный.

— И? — протянула в ответ Эссель.

— И если ты хотя бы через двадцать минут зайдешь ко мне, я смогу показать тебе впечатляюще возбужденный член.

В трубке что-то еле слышно щелкнуло: Эссель отключилась.

Рейвон улыбнулся, удостоверился, что дверь в его квартиру не заперта, и отправился в спальню ждать, аккуратно устроившись на постели. Кажется, ждать придется недолго.

Конец


End file.
